Persona DxD
by Chichiryuutei
Summary: Issei spent his first year of his high school in Gekkoukan High School, before he awakened to a green world with a very tall tower on it. What will Issei do to this development, when He also have something to hide from his friends? A Darker Issei, Perverted Issei, Overpower with a serious flaw Issei, No harem Stealing and no replacing MC.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Persona 3 and Highschool DxD.**

**Prologue**

**April 9th (Full Moon)**

I don't know why I am here in a green world, and devoid of live. Why, and when I got here? I panicked and don't know everything, heck I also forgot my name! And suddenly, some voice called me, and that voice managed to calm me a bit.

"Hey, are you alright?"

That voice... The owner of that voice is a male with a silver (or white?) hair, and some band-aid above his left-eye. He is wearing some red sweater vest, and a pair of black gloves. Yes, I remember him, he is a 'prince charming' of Gekkoukan High, Sanada Akihiko.

"Ye... Yeah, I think so...", I replied his question since it is impolite to not answer him. In a way, I am a bit thankful of him, because I am not alone in this place I managed to calm myself and recollect myself.

Now I remember, My name is Hyoudou Issei, 1st year in Gekkoukan High school. I go to that school partly because the girl in this school is cute, but there is another reason as well... And why I am here... Last thing I remember is I am going to Aohige Pharmacy to buy some cold medicine, and... Ugh, I can't remember...

"Good, you are alright... Can you stand?", He asked me while offering his hand to help me standing, and I graciously accept his help.

"...You are Sanada-senpai right? Where are we? Why there is no one else in this place?"

"...I can't answer you now, but If you can-", suddenly he stopped talking and turned his sight to his left. When I do the same as him, what I saw is something... I don't know if I can put my thought into word, but that thing is black and have many hand, it is something so bizzare, and please don't mention it's size...

"Damn! Why this shadow come out now!?', cursed Sanada-senpai. Shadow? What is He talking about?

"That's no other choice, let's go!", He then started to pull my hand, and running from this place.

"Wait Sanada-senpai! Please explain it to me what's going on!"

"There is no time to talking! Keep running unless you want to dead!", and that's make me shut my mouth.

Unfortunately, We must stopped our running because in front of us there is some black thing like before, but with a smaller size. Seeing that we cannot passed them, Sanada-senpai started to pull a gun from his waist. I think he will shoot that black thing with that gun, but what he is pointing with his gun is not that black thing, he is pointing that gun to his head instead.

"Hey, what are you-", my attempt to stopped him is halted because...

"POLYDEUCES!"

After Sanada-senpai shot his head with that gun, something appeared with some surge of energy. That thing have long blonde hair, with some big needle at it's right hand. That thing also don't have a proportional body, it's hand and leg is too small for his bulky body. But it's power is amazing despite it's weird appearence. That thing can summon a jolt of electricity to completely destroy it's enemy. Unfortunately, because we had to stopped our running for fighting a bunch of small 'shadow' thing, that big 'shadow' thing managed to catch us.

"Damn, it can't be helped! Hey you, get away from this place!"

Get away? to where? A part of me want to get away, but I also scared to move from this place alone. Besides, I also cannot leave this guy alone, even though he can defend himself.

"GUAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Apparently when I got lost in my thought, Sanada-senpai got attacked by a big blast of fire and thrown to the lamp post, hurting his left hand. And when he got blasted by that big thing, his gun thrown to near of my leg. Absentmindedly, I picked that gun.

"Hey, it is not a real gun! Why you are not running!?", I cannot hear what Sanada-senpai said, my vision got focused on that gun. I recall what senpai doing before, and I pointing that gun to my head. Somehow that black thing stopped it's attacked, maybe it want to see what I could do but honestly I don't care.

I hesitated. What if this gun is real and instead of helping me, this gun will kill me? Not to mention what if I cannot call something like senpai? Either way it is do or die. Oh, I also thinking maybe this is dream, and by pulling this trigger I can wake up in my bed. Unlikely, but the chance is not 0%, so...

"RRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

BANG!

I pulled the trigger.

* * *

Black. I can only see black in here. Am I dead? Is that gun really killed me? When I am thinking that I am dead, immediately a massive fire entered my vision, and a huge red dragon appeared to me.

_"Well well, it is a surprise indeed... Instead of using your Sacred Gear, you managed to find a way to temporary unseal me from your soul... This is a first time since God sealed me into Sacred Gear..."_

Who are you?

_"My name? You are a lot calmer than I thought... Usually when my host seeing me for a first time they would feel fear... Ah, maybe that black thing is more scary than me?"_

As I said, Who are you? I admit that black thing is scary, but If it make you any better, you are also quite scary to me.

_"Hahaha! So you think I am scary as well? Well, looks like human fear of dragon is still exist... Oh well, my name huh... I am Sekiryuutei, a Heavenly Dragon that resides in your soul, more accurately in your left arm!"_

Great, today is not my lucky day. After I somehow got into a green place, I got chased by a huge black thing, nearly dead, and now I learned that I hosted a big red dragon in my body. If he revealed it to me when I am not in this situation, I would be panicked and think I am crazy.

_"By the Way, I would ask you... Do you want to live?"_

What are you asking now? Of course I want to live! If I want to dead, I would not pulled that gun trigger!

_"I see... Then, I have a proposal..."_

A proposal?

_"Yes, I will help you to get out of this situation, in exchange of release me from this prison. I don't mind if it is only temporary."_

Release you? Wait you did mention I found a way to release you temporary.

_"That gun can provides someone with a potential some stimuli to summon his/her inner strength from his/her sea of soul. I don't know how it's worked, but apparently these gun can summon me albeit temporary because I got prisoned in your sea of soul."_

I don't understand anything you said, O' Mighty Dragon.

_"Hmmph, like I said I also don't understand how it's work."_

Then don't talk at all, you only make me confused!

_"Hmmph. So do you accept?"_

It's not like I have a choice, right? But I have to remind you that these gun is not mine, so maybe after this I cannot release you anymore.

_"Hmmph, I am aware of that. Now, let's go partner!"_

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I returned to this green world. However, I noticed that Sekiryuutei is above me, flying in his glory. Then he said this.

**"I am thou, and thou art I. From thou prison of thy soul I hath released. I am Ddraig, A Red Emperor Dragon."**

* * *

Author Notes :

Well, I am not planning to makes this story, but this idea cannot go away from my head. This idea appeared because I am reading some DxD and P3 crossover. There is always MC from P3/P3P/P4 come to DxD world, but there is no DxD character comes to P3/P3P/P4 world. Because of that this idea cannot leave my head.

Mind you I probably not updating this story often (not when my other story is a bit stuck), so I will gladly accept it if someone want to adopt this story (just make sure you mention my ID in your story and PM me so I can follow your story), but if there is no one want to adopt this story, I will try to finish this (just don't get your hopes up for a fast update).

The basic of this story is :

- Issei not replacing Makoto / Minato / Minako.

- Issei is not a Wild Card, but his real arcana is a Fool, although He appeared as a Magician arcana when he is in SEES.

- Ddraig is not a persona, he is just a Dragon that had been sealed into Issei, and somehow can be summoned by evoker.

- Ddraig is Overpowered. What can you expect? He can killed a God! Heck, He is a third being strongest in the world, only lose to Great Red and Ophis, and got tied with Albion.

- To make up for his Overpower 'Persona', Issei has the worst stamina among his friend. Just summoning Ddraig 2-3 times is enough to make him tired, and in tartarus a 'tired' status is very bad. Of course his stamina will get better later.

- Issei can used 1 Handed sword and Fist (His normal attack can be slash and strike).

- This story will not includes Social Link, but Issei can be Makoto/Minato Magician Social Link or maybe his interaction with Makoto/Minato will not grant Makoto/Minato Social Link (like his interaction with Junpei), who knows? This story is in Issei PoV anyway.

- Issei has potential to awaken his real persona, but He only managed to summon it later before facing Nyx.

* * *

Ddraig statistic as a Persona :

Ddraig

Magician Arcana

Null Fire, Strong Light and Dark, Weak Ice

Lv 99 (Issei is only level 1, just for your information)

Str, Ma, End, Ag, Luk all 99

Moveset :

Boost (Double Issei parameter, basically like Heat Riser, but can be stacked and can only for himself)

Agidyne

Maragidyne

Akasha Art

Megidolaon

Dragon Shot (Heavy almighty attack to 1 enemy)

God Hand

Fire Amp

* * *

Now you see why I said Ddraig is Overpower?

Anyway, please tell me what you think of this idea.

Chichiryuutei, out!


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't owned Persona 3 or Highschool DxD**

* * *

_When I opened my eyes, I returned to this green world. However, I noticed that Sekiryuutei is above me, flying in his glory. Then he said this._

_**"I am thou, and thou art I. From thou prison of thy soul I hath released. I am Ddraig, A Red Emperor Dragon."**_

* * *

Chapter 2

April 9th (Full Moon)

The Red Dragon who called himself Ddraig started to attacking my- no, it's _our _enemy. He started to launched a big fire from his mouth, and I can tell that attack has some effect to that black thing. After that thing received Ddraig attack, it started to afraid for him, and suddenly it's started to running away from Ddraig.

_"Hmmph, such a coward. Then again it is normal, since I am far more powerfull than that thing."_, suddenly I can hear his proud voice in my head. If you are stronger than that thing, why you cannot kill it?

_"...I don't know, that attack is enough to kill it in one shot, but I have a feeling that thing is not supposed to die with my hand for whatever reason, no matter how many attack I launched to that thing, it would not die, at least not with my hand...", _I see... Well anyway now I am not in immediate danger, so...

Somehow my vision blurred, and I am seeing... black...

* * *

(? PoV)

"Hmm... it is surprising indeed... To think there is one individual that happened to intertwine with our guest... What is your thought of this developmnt, Elizabeth?"

"I think it is interesting Master, maybe this individual can changed the fate of our guest, I think we should wait and see..."

"Khu khu khu... Everything that happened has it's meaning... Let us watch this development, shall we?"

* * *

April 19th (20 days before next Full Moon)

(Issei PoV)

The first thing that appear in my vision is a white ceiling. I don't know what happened, but I am sure it is not my room.

"Are you awake?"

Suddenly a voice come from my right side. When I turned my head, I can see a red haired girl sitting beside my bed.

"Who are you? Where am I?", I asked her.

"Forgive my rudeness. My name is Kirijo Mitsuru, a senior in Gekkoukan High School. I got informed by Akihiko that you fainted in the middle of the night on April 9th. As your senior, I have obligation to seeing that you are alright, since you are sleeping for 10 days."

"Fainted? but what happened to the green world I am seeing at that night?", I asked her.

"...I cannot explained it here. After you got discharged from this hospital, I would like to invite you to Iwatodai Dormitory. I can explained it better there.", why you cannot explained it here?

"...I understand, senpai..."

"C'est Magnifique! I will see you there.", after she said that she left my room. I am thinking what would happen if I am going there. Is all my question will be answered? And maybe this green world has some connection to that incident...

* * *

April 20th (19 days before next Full Moon)

I am going to the school after I got discharged from hospital. I hate hospital, then again I doubt anyone like hospital. But I must admit that some nurse in the hospital is hot. And the nurse who nursed me has a very beautiful oppai, guhehe...

_"I never know you have a breast fetish, partner..."_, a Dragon that sealed in my body started talking to me. Ddraig-kun, oppai is justice, you should know that.

_"Hmmph... By the way, what would you do after school?"_, He asked me. He must be reffering to the invitation Kirijo-senpai offered to me. If I go, I would get some answer to my current situation, but I have a feeling if I go I cannot turned back to my current peaceful life.

Well, let's just see, shall we Ddraig?

* * *

At least school is finished. Since I have absent for 10 days, the teacher give me some assignment to let me catch up for my absence. But that's not important right now. I should go to the Iwatodai Dormitory, to get some answer I need to know since 10 years ago.

"Ah you are here. Let me guide you to the dorm, err...", unexpectedly Sanada-senpai come to escort me to the dorm. Understandable, since I don't know where the dorm is located.

"Hyoudou Issei."

"...Right, Hyoudou. Please follow me.", and I am following him to go into the dorm.

After walking for about 30 minutes, we have arrived in Iwatodai Dorm.

"You should go to the fourth floor, I have to go to escort another person.", and why you are not picking that person while we are going here? Somehow Sanada-senpai understand my unvoiced question, and he answer, "For my training, I must jogging everyday to keep me fit.", and then he is gone. Oh well, better not let Kirijo-senpai waiting.

When I entered the big room in the 4th floor, I got received by Kirijo-senpai, a sophisticated glasses wearing man, a pink teenage girl, and an emo boy.

"Thanks for coming here, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Please take a seat. First it's better if we introduced ourself to you.", the glasses-man said while offering me to sit in the chair.

"As we have met before, I am Kirijo Mitsuru. The girl over there is Takeba Yukari, and the boy here is Yuuki Makoto.", Kirijo-senpai introduced the pink girl and an emo boy to me. "And for this man... He is Ikutsuki Shuji, a chairman in our school", she concluded her introduction.

"Ikutsuki... Hard to pronounced, right? That's why I hate to introduced my name to other, ahaha...", what kind of person had a difficulty to pronounced his/her own name?

"Chairman, let's get to the point, I bet Hyoudou had many question regarding Dark Hour...", Kirijo-senpai cut him short.

"Right, now then Hyoudou-kun, would you believe me if I said that 1 day consist of 25 hours?", Ikutsuki-san ask me.

"25 hours? Are you joking? I come here for answer, not for some sick jokes.", I answer him with a bit rude. But the chairman somehow didn't mind my rude tone.

"I am serious Hyoudou-kun. You have see it with your own eyes. a green world, many blood in the ground, all electrical appliances ceased to function... It is the 25th hour, or we refer it as _Dark Hour_...", the chairman explained it to me, and I can tell that he is serious.

"I see... I can tell that you are serious. So, that black thing from back there is..."

"We call them _Shadow_. They are the enemy of mankind. If we leave them alone they will pray into human mind, and that will cause the victim into _The Lost_. The Public called them _Apathy Syndrome_.", Kirijo-senpai explained what that black thing is.

_Apathy Syndrome_. A phenomena that happened in this city. I personally have met several of them in the street. _The Lost_, just like the name suggested, is lost his/her ability to do anything. So _The Lost_ is caused by Shadow, I see why they called them the enemy of mankind.

"Hmm... And then? If you know what caused the _Apathy Syndrome_, why you not take care of it?"

"Unfortunately, shadow can only be exterminated by persona user. Police is useless against shadow, and persona user is rare.", the chairman said that.

"Persona user?", I asked them.

"The thing you called 11 days ago... It is a persona.", said Kirijo-senpai.

I don't know you are persona, Ddraig.

_"Hmmph, they don't know that I am the mighty dragon that had slayed God."_

But they said shadow can only be defeated by a persona user, if you are not a persona how come you can defeat them?

_"Maybe that's why I cannot killed that pathetic black blob from 11 days ago... But partner I found something inside your body..."_

It's funny how a mighty dragon like you cannot kill an enemy that is far weaker than you. So, what's inside my body? Don't tell me it is another dragon, or other being...

_"Well, you could said that... The thing is, that being is still not awaken properly, maybe it is your persona, it have the same presence as that thing the whit hair summoned before..."_

"I still don't understand what is persona, and what qualified someone to be a persona user?", I asked them again.

"A persona is... a part of yourself. You could say it is a mask to fight a hardship in your life. As for what would make someone to be a persona user, that person must be active in _Dark Hour_. If they can do that, they have a potential to be a persona user.", the chairman supplied me with answer. But I still don't understand, why...

"If someone that active in Dark Hour have potential to be a persona user, what about the rest of people in this city?"

"A person who don't have potential will sleep at _Dark Hour_ in their coffin. As long as they are in that coffin, they are safe from shadow. And please don't ask from where they got their coffin.", damn Kirijo-senpai know I would ask about that coffin next.

"So that's why you said police is useless against shadow..."

"Indeed, is there any question?", the chairmant ask me. Maybe they thought I don't have any question left, but...

"2 question, for how long this _Dark Hour_ started?", I asked them seriously.

"...It is started from 10 years ago.", Kirijo-senpai answer my question hesitantly. 10 years ago, huh...

_"10 years ago? I still asleep at that time, can you tell me what's happened back then partner?"_, not now Ddraig...

"And for my last question, what will you do to this _Dark Hour_?"

"We intended to destroy the Dark Hour, even though we still don't know how to do it.", Kirijo-senpai answer my last question. "Because of that...", she continued her sentence while opened the case that has been closed before.

"Will you join us? We are _Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad_ or S.E.E.S. It is registered as a school club, but it is just a cover. Our mission is just like I said before, destroy all shadow and the _Dark Hour_.", inside the case is a gun and an arm band that has S.E.E.S written on it.

They asked me to join, but can I do it? Ddraig, you said you are not persona so that's mean both of us cannot destroy shadow, right?

_"As I said before partner, you have a being called persona in your body but it is still not awaken. Because of that both of us can destroy shadow should you join them. But remember my power is far too strong for you right now so you cannot summoned me often."_

I still failed to understand why we can destroy a shadow even though I still do not awaken my persona.

_"Don't think too much partner, just think like this. You are persona user, but since your persona is not ready I can substitute it as your persona until your persona is ready. How's that?"_

Well whatever, as long as I can destroy this _Dark Hour_ I don't care...

_"You seems to hate this Dark Hour, care to explain it to me?"_

Later Ddraig, later...

"So what is your answer, Hyoudou-san?", the chairman ask me again. I picked that gun and said...

"I accept."

* * *

Author Note :

I know I said I will not update this often, let's just said my hand is refused to write anything except this for the last two days, so here is chapter 1 (the chapter before this is prologue).

This story is not carefully planned so you will see any plot holes everywhere, my answer to that question is 'I am not planning to write this story. This story is just 1 of many idea I write in my profile, waiting for adoption because my bad writing skill will only make it bad if I write those idea.'

As I said in my last chapter, I write this because this idea cannot leave my mind, because of that my ability to write other story is affected.

Anyway it's enough from me this time. Remember, don't expect me to update this fast, this story is updated irregularlly. If you have any question or want to adopt this story (or any idea in my profile), feels free to PM me.

Chichiryuutei, out.


End file.
